1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for providing various functions using a cover having an opening formed therein.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal
Recently, covers in various configurations are applied to mobile terminals such as smartphones and the like. Each of the covers plays a role in protecting a body of the mobile terminal from external shock or scratch and helps the mobile terminal to perform various functions owing to a shape and configuration of the corresponding cover. However, since such function is limited to activation/deactivation of a touchscreen in response to an action of opening/closing a cover only, the demand for more convenient functions is increasingly rising.